


blood bank

by little_baby_kaiju



Series: for emma, forever ago [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: ADHD, Drabble, Medication, Other, Poetry, Rain, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: His mind runs too fast sometimes.





	blood bank

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know blood bank wasn’t on the FEFA album, don’t @ me

His mind runs too fast sometimes. The words inside his head jumble themselves up, fall all over each other as coherent thoughts try to form themselves in the forefront of his mind. The chaos drowns itself into a low buzzing in his head, and he shakes it slightly, hoping to dislodge the thoughts caught up in the storm.

He flicks his bic and lights up a sterling, coughing as he takes the first drag because god it’s been too long. The smoke hitting his lungs works better than the atomoxetine they want him to keep taking. He starts for a second and looks up; he thinks he saw snow begin to fall but it’s just the ash and dust that coats the air nowadays. He shivers, realising he didn’t put a coat on before coming outside.

It starts to rain slightly, droplets spattering his ink-swirled arms, clinging to the hairs there like early-morning dewdrops in a spider’s web. It’s that awful time in the afternoon when the sky is a dull grey-brown, sometime after 4pm but not quite as late as sundown. The time-zone change from Berlin to Boston to Hong Kong has always confused him anyways. He’s never quite sure if it feels like it should be morning or night. He’s never quite sure if he cares either way.

His off-white stained shirt is soaked through now, but he barely notices. His cigarette has burned all the way down to his fingers but he doesn’t care. He drops the butt on the ground and stamps it out with his boot.

He really should have worn a coat.


End file.
